The Fellowship Ballads
by Sonia
Summary: Take the hip trip with the fellowship
1. Elf Elf Baby

****

"Elf Elf Baby" 

by Sonia

(To the tune of Ice, Ice Baby – by Vanilla Ice)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien and themelody is owned by Vanilla Ice. This was penned purely for amusement.   
  
Yo, Hobbit, Let's kick it!   
  
Elf Elf Baby, Elf Elf Baby   
All right council, gather and listen   
Elrond is back with a whole new mission   
It's about a ring that grabs a hold of you tightly   
To Mordor you travel daily and nightly   
Will the evil stop? Yo -- I don't know   
Coz, there's another two movies to go   
See Sting light up like a Roman candle   
Cavort around and fight all the orcs you can handle.   
  
Prance and rush towards Mount Doom   
Watch out for ringwraiths and poisonous mushrooms   
Deadly, to Hobbits both could surely be   
Keep rushing on to the town of Bree   
Those cuddly Hobbits had better hide away   
The nazghul always hit the bull's eye, Their aim don't stray   
The ringwraiths are a problem and Strider will solve it   
Check out the hook while Strider belts 'em   
  
Elf Elf Baby, Elf Elf Baby   
Elf Elf Baby, Elf Elf Baby   
  
To Rivendell our party goes jumping   
Aragorn's gone looking for his elf lady Arwen'   
Quick to the point, they wanna be making   
She's immortal and he's a human   
The 'wraiths will slay em if they're not quick and nimble   
This ring is more than a symbol   
And Arwen saddles up with Frodo   
She's on a roll and it's time to go solo   
Riding through the paddocks with a wounded Frodo   
Galloping full on so her hair can blow   
The river's nearby. Wave at the 'wraiths just to say Hi   
The river thunders by   
Sending the wraiths to the next stop   
Arwen busts outta there and heads for the hilltop   
Thinking those wraiths were wet   
  
Yo -- so we continued to council at Rivendell.   
Elfies so hot wearing a lotta cheesecloth   
The hobbits hook up with their old friend Bilbo   
Elrond says that ring has to go

Fellowship heads to the Moira Mines

On guard for Orcs all the time   
Slay em in a rage, any weapon will do fine   
All the body parts hang in clumps on the wall   
Elf arrows start bouncing off the walls   
Cave troll lets out a might yell   
Oh shit – the Fellowship's going to hell   
Run over the dodgey bridge real fast   
Baelrog's seriously after Gandalf's ass   
Ancient stones start to splinter and crack   
We try to get away but Baelrog cracks   
Gandalf's gone, you know what we mean   
He's passed into shadow and you know what that means   
The Hobbits start to hug and sob and there's only one thing to solve it   
A trip to Mount Doom is gonna resolve it   
  
Elf Elf Baby, Elf Elf Baby   
Elf Elf Baby, Elf Elf Baby   


Hobbits -- Let's get out of here! Word to Gandalf!   
  
  



	2. Elfie Marmalade

Elife Marmalade – The Fellowship Ballads Part 2

By Yunadax

Disclaimers – The elf in question belongs to Tolkein and the version of Lady Marmalade that inspired us is from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. We are not making any money off this.

We're for my Elf sisters, let me hear ya yelp sisters  
Hey Elfie go, elfie so, elfie flow elfie .... etc etc  
We met Leggy babe down in old Rivendell....  
strutting his stuff for the elves...  
  
Hey Frodo, won't ya give it a go  
Elfie, elfie, hiya, ya ya 

Elfie, elfie, hiya, ya ya 

Elfie, elfie, hiya, ya ya  
It's a leggy elfie babe 

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? (will you sleep with me tonight?)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
  
  
He sat in his throne room and did freshen up  
braiding his lovely long plaits  
All his black satin sheets, suedes, dark greens yeah..  
  
Elfie Elfie ya ya babe  
Elfie Elfie ya ya here  
Elfie Elfie ya ya babe  
Elfie Leggy swoon mobile 

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
  
He came into there with all arrows a-flyin  
let him know bout that gate and wear to park that cape.  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
Why do human.. when you can do Elven!  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'm going keep pulling these Elves, such a sweetie 

Wear ideal shoes get love from the Elves   
4 bad a** chicks hit Rivendell! 

  
hey elfie, so elfie, betta get those dough elfie 

We love Elves with plaits in their hair  
bottle case the meaning of a lovely heir  
if you wanna Elven, Elven, ya ya   
Mocha Elven-a what?  
Real Elfie Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now 

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  



End file.
